WWE and TNA one shots! Love in wrestling?
by RKOforlife01
Summary: Just a collection of my fave wrestlers oneshots. Will include CM Punk, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Edge, AJ Styles, Raven, John Cena, Chris Jericho and of course my fave divas! hehe : ; Rated M just in case lol het/fem slash maybe slash
1. Only One Randy Orton

**Disclaimer**~ First ever fanfic I've actually completed! Well this oneshot anyway lol. I don't own John Cena or Randy Orton or any other WWE people. If I did I would need to buy a king sized bed ya get me? K done with the dirty thoughts onto the story! Reviews welcome even flames.

Only One-

As I came around the corner I saw my best friend John Cena coming out of a locker room.

"Hey John. Whats up?" John shook his head.

"Hey Ari." Ok something was definitely wrong, I could tell because John looked a little bit concerned.

"Wait what's wrong? You're never like this." John chuckled.

"Actually I'm fine. It's Randy that debatable." Uh oh! I looked quickly over to the locker room door then back at John.

"What happened?" my voice came out more high pitched then I'd wanted but either John didn't notice or he chose to ignore it.

"He got into a fight with Hunter just now. And before you ask, yes it was pretty bad."

"Oh my God… is he okay?" I asked. John shrugged.

"I don't know. Why don't you go and talk to him? I think you're the only one that can calm him down when he's like this honestly." I started to argue but a crash from inside the locker room stopped me. For Randy's sake lets hope John is right. Taking a deep breath I passed John and slowly opened the door not sure what id find inside. The room was completely trashed. Randy was pacing back and forth near the couch, to pissed to notice I was even in the room yet. The floor had magazines all over it, almost as if Randy had just flung them around. _Ahh there's the crash I just heard, _I thought as my gaze fell onto a chair that was in pieces. Damn…

Randy continued to pace around the couch, flexing his arms every few seconds. John was right. I don't think I've ever seen Randy this pissed off before and to be honest it was kinda unnerving. Now I knew he'd never hurt me but still… sometimes the voices in his head were louder then others.

Just as I had gathered up the courage to say something, Randy let out an exclamation of rage and punched the wall. At the impact of his fist against the stone I jumped a little bit. His breathing was heavy as a result of the adrenaline that was probably still flowing through his body.

"Randy?" I said cautiously. At the sound of my voice, Randy was pulled out of his daze. He looked over at me finally realizing that I was there.

"Randy?" I spoke again this time taking a small step forward towards him. Randy backed away from the wall but just started up the pacing again.

"Are yo- I mean- why did you make it look like a hurricane came through here?" Randy's eyes glowed some.

"Hunter." It came out as a growl.

"What happened?" I took another step forward only to leap back as he kicked the table.

"Fuck! Week on week it's the same shit! Fuckin Stephanie!" Randy kicked the table again sending it flying into the wall. He was certainly NOT calm. I knew how Randy was when he was like this and that meant that Hunter and him must've come pretty damn close to killing each other.

"What did he do?" I asked again.

"Don't matter!" Randy shoved the couch away unconsciously coming closer to me.

"Apparently it does. Look its over now Randy. Please try to relax." I could see he was struggling to keep it under control.

"Its not over Ari! And it fuckin never will be! Goddamn it cant you see that?!" I practically flew up against the wall as he kicked the couch once again. Randy immediately turned towards me at my sudden movement. I was staring at him still with caution in my eyes as he slowly started to come over to me. His shoulders and facial expression relaxed and when his eyes met my gaze I saw something break in the icy blue depths. Randy stopped a few inches away from me and brushed his hand against mine.

"Don't…" he murmured. Slightly confused as to what he meant I said,

"Don't what?" he looked into my eyes as he spoke, making me feel better for some reason.

"Don't be scared of me Ari. Id never hurt you." I tried to ignore how sexy his cologne smelled as I nodded.

"I know that. I always have. I'm just worried bout you." Randy closed his eyes for a second.

**Normal View**-He hated that he'd made her feel unsafe near him. That's the last thing he wanted. Ari should feel safe with him and he wanted her to know that he'd never hurt her. He couldn't.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to flip out on you like that. I'm okay now." He bit back a sigh of relief as she seemed to relax more.

**Ari's POV-**

"Its cool. I'm just happy that you stopped hearing voices. I hate seeing you upset. I smiled at him.

"And I hate seeing you nervous to be around me." Not realizing what I was doing, I slowly slid my hand into Randy's as I replied.

"I'm not. Out of everyone, I actually feel most comfortably round you. I don't know why…" I watched as Randy smirked at me.

"Really now? That's interesting." My eyelids fluttered some as his hot breath hit my face.

"You're the only one.." I opened my eyes wide. I cant believe id just told him that. Afraid of what I might see, I quickly glanced up at him. He looked a little bit surprised as well.

"I am?" slowly I nodded my head yes. Randy leaned down and while brushing his lips against mine whispered,

"I love you.." What? Did he just tell me that? His hands slid up my waist and he pinned me up against the wall, the smell of his cologne slightly overwhelming.

"I love you too.." Randy's eyes for the first time since the fight weren't full of anger. Instead lust was mixed with love as he finally kissed me. I brought my arms up wrapping them tightly around his neck to pull him closer to me. He got the hint and snaked hi arms around my waist pressing me up against his muscular chest. After a minute he slowly pulled away but kept me in his embrace.

"What about your other woman?" I whispered, wanting nothing more then to keep kissing him. Randy shook his head and placed his hand on my cheek.

"There aint any. You're the only one." A smirk played across my face at hearing those words. Instead of waiting for him, I cupped Randy's face in my hands and kissed him with as much passion as I could give. As soon as my lips touched his, he kissed back hungrily. I'm his only one. The only one.


	2. Finally got you CM Punk

RAW~ I had just won my match against Michelle McCool and was on my way back to the divas locker room.

"Vous avez fait tellement bon! ( You did so good!)" Maryse told me giving me a big hug. I hugged her back.  
"Aww thanks Ryse! See you back at the hotel right?"  
"Oui!"  
I quickly changed into this [polyvore] and walked down the hallway to catering where I grabbed a Pepsi. Randy had a match against Punk tonight and being his best friend he had asked me to go down to ringside with him. I didn't know what I was gunna do yet. I loved Randy cause he was my bestie but I... loved Punk too so I wasn't sure yet. Randy caught me on his way to Gorilla postion (however u spell it) for his match.  
"Sooo is my best friend gunna come down with the Viper?" He asked nudging my shoulder.  
"I don't think so Randal. But I still love you and good luck tonight!" I said giving him a hug.  
"You just don't wanna be there when I beat your future boyfriends ass babe. Don't lie." Randy said playfully and I smacked him on the arm. He laughed at me then went out as his theme blasted around the arena. Sighing I ran back to the locker room to watch the match anyways. I stared at Punk for most of it but I cheered for Randy a few times. Punk looked so sexy out there! I smiled when he hit the running knee in the corner then followed up with the bulldog. Ouch poor Randy. Then next thing I knew GTS and 1 2 3. Punk had won!  
"Haha your garcon won girlie!" Maryse said from behind me and I flipped her off. She just laughed.  
"Hold on a minute Punk. Stay right here in the ring, I have a surprise." I heard Randy say into a mic that one of the techies had given him. A surprise? What surprise? Punk raised an eyebrow but didn't move none the less. Maryse smiled and put a hand onto my shoulder.  
"Do you know what he's doing?" I asked her.  
"Je ne sais pas."  
"I've known this for some time and now I think that everyone else should know too! So with that being said Brianna get out here!" I stared wide eyes at the screen my mouth dropping open. Oh hell no was I going down there! Na uh!  
"I'm gunna kill him! What the hell is he doing! I am NOT walking out there!"  
"Oh yes you are!" Maryse told me and me and her argued some.  
"C'mon sweetheart. Don't make me come back there and get you myself!" Randy called into the microphone.  
"You know he will" Maryse said in a sing song voice. I sighed in defeat.  
"Fine." Maryse still had to drag me down to the curtain tho. My theme blasted and the crowd cheered. Do it like a Dude by Jesse J.  
I did my normal entrance and slapped a few hands on the way down to the ramp. I could feel Punk's eyes on me the entire time. I glared at Randy as I stepped into the ring and he just smirked at me. Asshole...  
"What is this about Randal?" I asked as soon as the mic was handed to me.  
"I think that the world needs to know your secret now Bri." The crowd yelled 'What?'. Punk looked over to me curiously and I felt myself blush some.  
"Randy your my best friend! How could you do this to me?" I asked him feeling slightly hurt that he would put me in this position.  
"Not to you babe _for_ you. Trust me okay?" Randy said. I just looked at him and he continued on. "Bri I think that you should let all of these people here in Detroit who you've been crushing on for the past few months." 'What?!' the crowd yelled again. I saw Punk out of the corner of my eye and then looked back to Randy. No no no!  
"You tell or I will sweetheart. Your choice" I was about to reply when I saw Chris standing near the announce table. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys. This match was a number 1 contenders match for the WWE title and Chris was the WWE champ so he came out to watch.  
"Fine... I have a crush on Chris!" I lied pointing over at Jericho who blinked. The fans were surprised. Randy shook his head at me and looked down at the ground. Well! I panicked alright? My heart fell tho when I saw Punk. He was staring at me with what looked like a slightly pissed off expression on his face. Huh? He shook his head and went to leave. Dammit! I quickly grabbed onto his arm, spinning him around and crashed my lips onto his. Vaguely I heard the crowd scream. I bet that Randy and Maryse were just fucking loving this right now. I felt Punk pull me closer to him and then he kissed me back! Fireworks couldn't even explain the feeling I was getting right now. We broke apart but didn't move. I blushed again and bit my lip.  
"So..." Punk said quietly.  
"Yeah. Jericho isn't the guy I like." I told him still not looking at him. He put his hand underneath my chin forcing me to look him in the eyes.  
"After that kiss I should hope not." I giggled and he smirked.  
"You like me too then?" To answer me he just brought his mouth down to mine again deepening it. This time the fans went absolutely cuckoo bananas! I couldn't believe this was happening right now. I had to thank Randy after all. Usually I hate it when he's right but this time I was so glad that he was. Punk and me held hands and walked out of the ring and down the ramp smiling.

1 year later~  
"Your winner and NEW WWE Divas Champion, BRIANNA!" The crowd went crazy and I hugged the title to my chest still in a state of shock. I had beaten Beth Phoenix for what I had always wanted and worked hard for AND to top it all off I had done it on the grandest stage of them all. WRESTLEMANIA! A few tears ran down my cheeks as I waved to the WWE universe and held up MY title. I was gunna have this for awhile, ain't no other bitch was gunna take it from me. I stood up but before I could move I heard very familiar music hit. The arena went crazy as Punk walked down the ramp and slid into the ring the WWE championship on his shoulder. He had beaten John Cena for it earlier on in the show. I smiled at him a he wrapped his arms around me his eyes full of love.  
"That was great baby. I'm so proud of you. I knew you were gunna be champ again." Punk said.  
"Thanks and I knew that you were going to get your title back as well. We're the golden couple now!" He laughed at me and I pulled his body into mine more.  
"I love you Bri"  
"I love you too baby." We kissed and the arena exploded. I guess the WWE had a new fave couple with the gold.

ocument here...


	3. Always There Jeff Hardy

Hotel, NYC~ Oh my god. Please tell me that I read that wrong. I can't b-be-. Panic washed over my body and I was finding it harder and harder to breathe. I had just resigned with TNA and I was due to a title match against Angelina soon! Jesus why now? Then another thought hit me. Jeff. How was I going to tell him? Maybe I didn't have too and everything would just work itself out. No what am I saying?! Of course I had to tell him but how could I? This was probably the _last_ thing he wanted and we'd only been together for 2 monthes! My life was officially screwed. Like 100%. Besides Jeff what about Sting and Hogan? The knockouts division was a tad short on talent since Velvet and Winter left and Rosita and Sarita were both out on injury! I tried to calm down but I couldn't. Fuck, fuck, fuck... My heart nearly stopped tho as I heard the door to my room open then close. Jeff was back.  
"Baby? Where are you?" I heard him call. I realized that I still had the test in my hands so I quickly threw it out of the open window that was behind me just as he walked into the room. I couldn't tell him yet. I smiled and waved slowly pretending everything was perfectly alright.  
"Here I am. You surprised me." Jeff gave me a curious look.  
"I can see that. Uh what did you just throw out of the window?" He asked me pointing to the open window.  
"Spider." I said a bit to quickly and he didn't seem to entirley believe me but didn't say anything more.  
Jeff walked over to me and I let him wrap his arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around his waist, resting my head on his chest.  
"Guess what?" Jeff said close to my ear.  
"Hmm?"  
"I just came from Sting and Hogans office and they said that after Bound for Glory, they're putting me back with the THA Championship. I'm gunna be TNA's top face again with the gold around my waist!" I froze briefly but quickly shoved that away and hugged him tighter giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
"I'm so happy for you! Thats great news!" Jeff laughed and gave me a quick kiss.  
"Yeah. Matt was happy for me too. And your getting your title shot soon. Both of us are doing okay!" If only that was true. I nodded slightly and looked away. Guilt was threatening to eat me alive. Oh god dammit! Jeff was going to be TNA World champ again and now I _really_ couldn't tell him! He loved his career and I knew that he didn't need any distractions. Suddenly I felt very overwhelmed and neede to get out of there before I had my meltdown in front of him.  
"I have to go and get a candy bar. Be back in awhile!" I said quickly then before he could reply I ran out of the room and to the elevator. I heard him yell my name but I kept going. It was pouring rain outside complete with thunder and lightning however that didn't stop me. I ran to the side alley on the hotel and just sank down to the ground with my back against the wall. I was soaking wet and it wasn't a warm rain whatsoever. I sat there cryingor I don't know how long, the rain not letting up. I could hear the sounds of the city all around me and I realized that even tho my life was going up in flames the world kept right on going at full speed. Coldess sank into my bones and I hugged my knees up close to my body trying to stay a little bit warm. Next thing I knew Jeff was crouching down in front of me water dripping down his face and purple and black hair. I said nothing as he placed his hands onto my arms. His face was full of concern as he looked at me and I couldn't handle it so I broke the eye contact.  
"Mikayla, baby, what the hell is going on? Why'd you take off like that?" He asked me worry clear in his voice. I didn't want him to worry about me. I ffelt bad enough as it was.  
"Nothing. I'm fine." I said.  
"No. Your not. Kay don't fuckin lie to me alright. Just tell me what's wrong. Please" Jeff said sternly and he cupped my cheek forcing me to look at him. A few more tears rolled down my cheeks and his gaze softened some.  
"Please..." He pleaded. I had to tell him. I didn't want to make him feel like this. Like I did.  
"I'mpregnantandIdon'tknowifit'syours!" I said really fast. Jeff raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Wanna run that by me again sweetheart? And slower this time?" I shook my head no at him. It was hard enough saying that the first time.  
"I promise it'll be okay." Jeff told me.  
"Thats what you say now. That'll change after you hear it." I mumbled.  
"I swear to you Mikayla that whatever it is we'll be okay." I took a deep breath.  
"I'm pregnant and I-I... don't know if it's yours." Silence. Complete silence. I closed my eyes and his my head into my legs and arms. Yep I was screwed. Literally and figuritivley. He hated me now and he had every right to. I risked a glance at him and wished that I hadn't. Jeff was staring at the ground his eyes kinda glazed over in what looked like a haze of shock and anger.  
"Sooo... you cheated then got knocked up huh?" He asked me his voice deathly quiet. My heart started pounding frantically in my chest. Shit he had it all wrong!  
"No no no! Wait a sec Jeff! I didn't cheat on you!" He glared at me.  
"No? Then how the hell do you explain this?!" He snapped at me.  
"I'm two months pregnant." I started.  
"And?"  
"And me and you have been together for two months. However if you recall I hooked up with Alex (Shelley) a week before me and you did. So I never cheated on you! Thats how I can explain it Jeffrey!" _Breathe deep breath, in and out. Just relax._ Jeff's expression changed into one of understanding and his eyes lost the icey look.  
"Why didn't you just tell me that Kay? Why'd you run away? Did you think I would leave you?" Well...  
"Something like that..." Jeff sighed then pushed some of my wet hair out of my face.  
"Why would you think that baby? Do you really think I would just up and leave you because of this?"  
"Most guys would. And besides that what guy would stick around with a chick who might be knocked up by another man? Not to mention that your gunna be champ again and I didn't want this to fuck that up for you." Another tear fell and he gently brushed it away with him thumb, his touch feeling a little comforting at the moment.  
"Kay look at me" I did reluctantly.

"Listen, I can say that I'm not thrilled that Shelley may be the father but I'm not going anywhere. Even if he _is_ the dad I'm gunna be by your side thru out the whole thing." A small smile found it's way onto my face as I looked at him.

"But what about your championship? Jeff you love that more then anything!" Jeff shook his head at me.  
"The title will always be there waiting for me but you I'm not so sure. Something could happen and I don't wanna lose you Kay. You mean everything to me and I love you no matter what. Ya got me?" Releif flooded thru me and I nodded my head at him. He pulled me up to me feet and pinned me up against the wall with his body, his face close to mine.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered wrappingmy arms around his neck. "I didn't want to hurt you. Really." He gave me a soft smile and placed his hands on my hips.  
"It's okay sweetheart. Just next time don't leave alright?" I nodded and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me back furtivley and I ran my hands thru his wet hair gasping slightly when he licked my lip. I let him in allowing him to deepen the kiss. We continued on making out for another 4 or 5 minutes before breaking apart for air but still keeping our forheads touching. Jeff stared into my eyes and I gave him another small kiss.  
"Thanks." I said.  
"No problem. Now what do you say to going back up to the room and getting into some dry clothes huh? Then maybe I'll go and buy you that candy bar you wanted earlier." I giggled.  
"Sounds good. But how about we don't change at all..." He raised an eyebrow at me.  
"You want to stay in soaking wet clothes?"  
"No Jeffers. I don't want to be in any clothes at all. Sam e for you. The candy bar can wait til _after_." Jeff smirked at me and then kissed me again.  
"Well then why are we still standing out here in the rain?" I laughed at him and we practically ran back up to our room. ;)


End file.
